Curious Play
by SailorVash
Summary: A crossover between SM, Ranma, MKR, and FY. 3 different girls get sucked into the Universe of the 4 Gods to fulfill a strange prophecy. 12 chapters and counting
1. The Meeting in The Library

***Ok this is a crossover fic with Sailormoon, Ranma, Magic Knight Rayearth, and Fushigi yuugi. the time in which this story happens is as follows:  
  
*Minako Aino(Sailor Venus) = sometime after stars  
*Ranma(girl)= I haven't seen the whole series yet but you can say that this happens when he/she is 16  
*Fuu Hououji(MKR)= right before the series starts  
*Tamahome(FY)=same as above  
  
**I don't own any of them they belong to their respective original authors so don't sue me**  
  
  
Chapter 1: Trouble at the Library  
  
"Darn that Miss Yumi give me an assignment right on Friday darn!" wisphered a beautiful blonde girl as she took 3 books from a shelve at the public library "do an essay on the history of the 7 constelations of the south she says as if!" said the girl as she started on the 3 books. "Man I wish a new enemy comes up so that at least I can get an excuse for Ami to help me!"  
  
"Man! I should have known Gohan would be the one to kill Cell!" exclaimed a red haired pig-tailed girl as she walked on over towards the chinese history section "gee do my history home-work she says and in girl form too she says damn that Akane I'm gonna get back at her someday" The girl walked to a table beside the blonde one reading the book searching as well.  
  
'Ok time for the 7 constelations of Suzaku!' thought a short-haired girl with glasses took a chinese book from the shelf and sat beside the blonde girl. "Damn this is the wrong book!!!!" shouted the blonde haired girl " Excuse me what are you researching about?" asked the girl with the glasses "umm the 7 constellations of what's his name.... um...... Susuku... oh! Suzaku!" said Minako. "oh great i can help you I'm doing research on that to you know said the glass girl "I'm Fuu Hououji" said the girl "And i'm Minako, Minako Aino!" said the blonde. "well suzaku is not in this book either!" said Fuu "I've been searching for it all day you know nothing there" said Minako. "Maybe it's at the restricted room!" said the pig-tailed girl "My name is Ranma Saotome and i'm also researching on the Suzaku constellations and no need to tell me your names I herad 'em Minako and Fuu right?" "yeah" said the 2 "So you realy think it's at the restricted section?" asked Minako "positive" said Ranma reassuringly. "Then let's go!" said Minako "Well it is restricted you know" said Fuu "well we have to at least check it out!" said Minako. "Ok let's go" said Fuu  
  
The 3 went down the basement then past a vending machine and into a room with lots of old books.  
  
"Hmm so this is the famous restricted place I wonder why" said Ranma as everyone browsed through the shelves. "Guys I think i found it!" shouted Minako "Realy? let me see!" said Ranma as she grabbed the book Minako was holding. It was tittled Universe of the 4 Gods, it was a small, red, old, dusty book which was hidden in the shelf. "Hey I found it first!" protested Minako as she to took a hold of the book. The 2 fought for it vigorously until Fuu took it and it fell to the floor. The book then opened and a bright red light came out of it "What the- aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" said Ranma as she, Fuu, and Minako were sucked in by the red light. When the light vanished so did the 3 girls then, a dark shadowy figure picked up the book and looked at it then the shadowy person grinned in the darkness "It worked" he said then he laughed loudly.  
  
when the light vanished, the 3 girls, Minako, Ranma, and Fuu, openned their eyes to see that they weren't in the Library anymore but inside a deep dark forest.  
  
  
**well that's it for chapter one please review it and tell me what you think** 


	2. Tmahome's Intro.

~*~*~*  
Ok here is chapter 2 of the story please note that I do not own any of the characters and that the story takes place before the priestess of Suzaku was 1st presented to the universe of the 4 Gods, however the warriors of Suzaku are already present well here is what happens next.(special thanks to Jeffrey for the review)  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Man called Tamahome  
  
The 3 girls walked silently across the woods not knowing where they will end up. "Man! I'm Hungry!" whined a very starved and tired Minako as she, Ranma, and Fuu walked towards the unknown.  
  
"Isn't there supposed to be fruits at least in this place!" said Minako  
  
"Oh quit you're whinning and get walking we're all tired here" said Ranma -stomach rumbles-looks at it- "I need some food!!!!!!!"  
  
Fuu reaches to her pocket "I think I've got some candy here" Fuu said "Oh what do you know I still have 5!"  
  
Fuu gave them each 1 candy and ate them. "I think we're almost there!" said Fuu "That's what you said 4 hours ago" said Minako as she munched through her candy. "hehe" replied Fuu. "Hey what was that?!" said Ranma suddenly. Then right behind them, the bush rumbled fiercley. "Ok girls get behind me! I'll protect us!" said Ranma as she boldly prepared a fighting stance. The rumbling stopped then out of the bush leapt a huge Tiger. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ranma squeeled as she leapt up to Minako's arms "I'll protect us huh?" whispered Minako as she held a shaking and squeeling Ranma. "nice kitty......good kitty.......kitty want some candy huh?" asked Fuu as she tried to get the Tiger away. "Yeah.....polly want a cracker?........oops" said Minako as the Tiger leapt towards them, fury in it's eyes. The Girls squeeled.   
  
Then, out of nowhere, a handsome man with a long pig-tail kicked the Tiger out of it's way. Fuu immediately noticed the demon sign on his forehead while Minako noticed how hot he is. Ranma however, was still in Minako's arms, eyes closed, shaking with fear, and muttering something about cats. The guy wrestled the tiger as Minako cheered wildly for him. The tiger then noticed the demon sign in his head and ran away. The man straightened up and turned to face the girls "Are you girls ok?" he aske. Minako immediately dumped Ranma to the ground and Ranma fell with a loud thud and got up still shaking until she finnaly straightenned up. Minako went over to the guy and said "oh thank you thank you mister we can't say how much we appreciate being saved by a strong, handsome, powerful, dreamy........" she trailed off with hearts bloating in her eyes. "Ofcourse saving you girls would be no problem for the right price" he said, his hand sticking out for payment. The hearts poped off Mina's face immediately then Fuu said, "sorry sir but we don't have any money right now" the guy's smile became a scowl then he said "what!!!!???? I save you girls from a fierce Tiger and you barely even give a tip?!" "Hey! we didn't ask you to save us anyway!" protested Minako "fine! then go ahead leave! don't expect me to show up saving you from lions, tigers and bears!"shouted the guy as the 3 walked away. 'Damn I hate that guy! he maybe cute but he is such an as--' Minako's thought's were interupted as she felt herself falling to the ground, she has fainted.  
  
"Minako!" screamed the 2 girls as Minako layed on the ground unconcious. The guy came running towards them and picked her up "You girls realy do have no money! c'mon I'll take you to my place" he said in more serious tone. Ranma and Fuu nodded and followed him into the forest. They ran for a few minutes and found themselves facing a small village where the man lead them into one of the cottages and laid Minako in a bed. The man took a pitcher of water and put some in a dipper which made Minako drink. "How long have you girls been travelling?" he asked "Since this morning I guess" said Fuu. "She'll be fine now all she needs is a bit of rest and she'll be fine" he said "I suppose we owe you on this one again?" asked Ranma with a doubtful look. "You girls seem too broke to even buy food I would be a real bastard if I did that" the guy said 'So he does have a heart afterall' thought Ranma as a soft smile appeared on her face. "My name is Tamahome" he said, a smile glittering on his face.  
  
**well that's it review it please** 


	3. A Day at The Market with Fuu and Ranma

**Finally chapter 3 thanks allot to those who reviewed I realy appreciate it and I would also like to ask for your help, in your review, kindly state who of the Suzaku seishi would be best compared with Fuu and Ranma that's all enjoy the story! Ch'ao Ch'ao!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Chapter 3: Ranma and Fuu goes to the market  
  
  
"Well thank you for helping us Mr. Tamahome" said Fuu as she bowed at Tamahome who was still tending to Minako's sleeping form. "Sir, I would just like to ask where are we?" asked Fuu. "Oh so you girls realy are lost and aren't from anywhere near hear looking at you're strange clothes, well welcome to Konan land of Suzaku" said Tamahome. "That's strange I haven't heard of it before" said Fuu. "You haven't?! what country are you girls from anyway?" asked Tamahome. "We're from Japan!"said Ranma "Jipan? is that even a country?" said Tamahome. "what!!!!????? you don't know Japan!!!!!??????" said an enraged Ranma. "Maybe we are--" Fuu was cut off as Minako got up. "We're in another Dimension guys" said Minako "probably an ancient-China kind of place" "wow I thought you are just as a ditz as I am" said Ranma "Try being in the library for a day reading about nothing but ancient china" said Minako "Minako is right we have to find a way back" said Fuu. "Oh so that's you're name Minako beautiful" said Tamahome. Minako stared at him not knowing what to say but "thanks" Tamahome smiled and looked at the 2 other girls "I didn't catch you're names" he asked. "oh yeah right I'm Ranma" said Ranma, "And My name is Fuu, Fuu Hououji" said Fuu "sir, we wish to know if you by any chance know how we can go back?" "Well I don't realy know but since you girls come from another world maybe you are part of the legend of Suzaku" said Tamahome "Legend?" asked Ranma. "Well it's like this, a girl from another world will come to Konan and gather the 7 warriors of Suzaku in order to summon suzaku and grant her 3 wishes I'm one of the Suzaku 7 you know". said Tamahome.   
  
"Gee too bad there are 3 of us so we can't be the priestess unless..." said Ranma "Well can we talk about that later I'm hungry here!!!" said Minako "Oh yeah we haven't realy had a meal since breakfast" said Ranma "What? you think I'm gonna give you girls you're dinner?" asked Tamahome "well my father is out of town with my brothers and sisters so maybe one of you can cook?" "good thing the tomboy's not here" Ranma muttered to herself "I can I guess" said Fuu "good we can go shopping then!" said Tamahome "since you girls can't pay me maybe you can work for me!" 'I'd do anything for my henshin pen right now!' thought Minako as she got up. "oh no! you're staying here you're not in the right health to travel yet" said Tamahome as he pushed Minako back to the bed "why should you care!" protested Minako "because I do!" replied Tamahome, his concerned eyes at the girl. "You two can go with Maria to the market she knows where it is" Tamahome told the 2 as an old woman came in "Maria! will you take these 2 to the market?" "Sure Tamahome I will take them!" said the old lady. The 2 took a basket and went out with the old lady.  
  
It was the afternoon and Fuu and Ranma where browsing at the market for food. "Ok tomatos remain on the list lets go!" said Ranma "Ranma-chan! would you mind carrying the others for me!" said Fuu as she struggled to keep up with the vegetables and fruits she is carrying "Oh c'mon Fuu i'm managing the list here!" said Ranma "mind if we help ladies?" asked a tall beefy guy with other beefy, nerdy men with him. "sure" said Fuu "wait a minute if there's something i learned from this place it's not to trust easily what's in it for you?" asked Ranma "well simple pleasures every men want" said one of 'em "don't bet on it" said Ranma taking on a battle stance "oooh tough girl huh?" said one of 'em "get over here grabbing Fuu in the arm making her vegetables fall to the ground "hey! I chose those! how dare you!" said Fuu, her eyes, like never before, burning with angger "you'll pay for thaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!" shouted Fuu as she kicked the guy's balls "oof!" said the man as he bent over "you....will.....pay!!!!!" shouted Fuu in between punches "you..... totally......ruined......everything!!!!!" "yeah you go girl!" cheered Ranma as more men approached Fuu "ooooh sounds like you need some help" said Ranma "very well then, I'm a woman hear me roar!!!!!" shouted Ranma as she joined the rumble. "Take that....... and that!..... and this one to!" Ranma was practically having fun with beating them up as Fuu was full of rage.   
  
By the end of the day, the center of the market was lively decorated by the fainted corpses of dozens of unconcious perverts all courtesy of the 2 strangely dressed girls. Fuu got all her ingredients replaced along with a million thank yous from supposed victims and battered and cheeted wives. The 2 were on their way to Tamahome's hut with Maria when they saw a group of horses at the front "ooh Tamahome's got visitors" said Ranma "no those doesn't seem like visitors" said Maria "their the Empirial guards!"  
  
  
**Well that's it for Chapter 3 finally ok I hope you liked it if you did review it oh and tell me who should be paired with Fuu and Ranma ok! ch'ao ch'ao!  
  



	4. The Arrest

**Hehe well this is Chapter 4 I believe well thanks to those who reviewed most especially Suijin and the Firefly of death and thanks for the suggestion suijin i realy apprediate it and well I accepted your pic at who will ne Fuu's pair then Tasuki it is! well I'm sure you're all sick of my babbling do heres the story!!!  
  
P.s.: well I was a little nuts when i wrote this so forgive me ok? and Taisukun is a permanent character as a narrator at the end of the chapter different narrators are to be assigned for intros.  
  
  
**************  
Chapter 4: Imprisonmet  
  
  
Taisukun: Ok so far, the author doesn't think i should be part of the story anytime soon so for the time being I will be the narattor like i did in FY so here goes =ahem= Minako Aino, Ranma Saotome, and Fuu Hououji have been summoned by the universe of the 4 Gods for a currently unknown reason. Here, they met a strange young man by the name of Tamahome who saved the girls from danger. The girls then went to his home to rest where 2 of them encountered minor difficulties. When the 2 returned, they saw the Empirial guards in front of Tamahome's home....................................................ummmm.......................roll tape!!!!!!  
  
  
"What are they here for?" asked Ranma as she hurried to the house "Ran-chan a little help!!!???" asked Fuu as she continuously struggled with the food in her hands. Ranma selfishly ran towards the hut ignoring her companion mercilessly "hey I heard that!!"said Ranma "don't you dare 'said Ranma' me you stupid bafoon!!" oh where you Talking to me? "yeah you! you stupid baboon of an author!" ha how dare u talk to me like that!? "because I can!" realy? what if i delete you from the scene and replace u with the tomboy huh? "grrrrr oh alright" I am the author I can do as I please MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oops! ok back to the story, Fuu gave her food to Maria to watch it for awhile as she sped towards the house following Ranma.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Tamahome as the gueards surrounded him. Tamahome blocked Minako's room trying to hide her as she slept.   
  
"We have received reports that the 2 girls who caused trouble at the market were residing here sir we are only here to investigate" said one of the guards  
  
"Where's your proof huh?" replied Tamahome "and stop tilting those tables over! my.... umm.... wife yeah wife! she's sleeping and she's ... um... pregnant yeah! so don't be too noisy"  
  
"What on earth is all that noise!!!???" Minako emerged from behind Tamahome. The guards were shocked at what she was wearing for they were unfamilliar with such an attire.  
  
"Witch!!!" cried one guard "arrest her!" said the leader as they set Tamahome asside and grabbed Minako  
  
"hey wait! I'm not a witch! let go of me!! Tamahome!!!!" cried Minako as the guards carried her to the horses outside Tamahome was also arrested.  
  
"Hey officer what seems to be the problem here?" asked a voice "aaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!! another witch!!" cried a soldier as he pointed to the figure on the roof it was Ranma! "Hehe that isn't much of a way to adress a lady ain't it?" said Ranma as she jumped towards the soldiers landing on one's head "a mere good evening would have been nice!" Ranma told the soldier as she kicked the guy's nose "Or maybe even a bow!" she punched the one beside the other. "You guys should learn some respect!!!oww!!!" Ranma suddenly felt her fist slamming to something extremely hard when she looked up what she saw shocked her it wasn't a soldier no it was.....a girl!!!   
  
"Mistress Korin!" said one of the soldiers as they bowed downto a tall lady with lavender hair. "So this the girl responsible for what happened earlier" said the lady, looking down on Ranma "well I should've known that she is..." she moved in for a closer look on Ranma "....Butt-Ugly"  
  
In these words, Ranma felt a surge of enormous angger her face twitched 'Butt-ugly?.... Butt-ugly?.... butt ugly!!!???' these words circled Ranma's head "How dare you!!!!!!!!!!" said Ranma as she lurched against Lady Korin. But, instead of succesfully pinning her down Ranma was caught by a dozen ropes that tied her tightly causing her to fall. Ranma squeeled in protest as she was loaded on board a horse.  
  
"Miss Ranma!!!!" shouted Fuu as she emerged from behind the bushes "Take her as well she's obviously one of them" said Korin. Fuu was also caught by the guards "Well so much for powerfull witches hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!" laughes Korin as they sped to the Palace.  
  
Taisukun: the girls, along with Tamahome have been captured by empirial soldiers will they sort this out? find out on the next Chapter of the story I am Taisukun and on behalf of the author goodbye!  
  
**the survey is still up for who will be best paired with Ranma Fuu's has been chosen thanks again to Suijin pls. be a responsible reader and review** 


	5. The Forest

***At last chapter 5!!!!! well I'm going to turn the plot over and am adding a few new characters as well suposedly they should be carried to the emperor but instead, im going to show something interesting for a change well thenk you to ronald chan for reminding me well here goes hope ya guys like it! oh and this will be kinda short so pls. forgive me.  
  
  
********************  
Chapter 5: The Forest  
  
Taisukun: The konan empire has finally received word about the incident at the market and raided Tamahome's home in search of the mysterious girls. And so Minako, Ranma, Fuu, and Tamahome were captured by the imperial guards and brought to the palace however while on their way.........  
  
Korin: Hey!!!! this is the exact same tree we crossed 5 hours ago!!!!!  
  
It has been 6 hours in the woods but still Lady Korin and her prissoners seemed far from the palace. If Lady Korin's feelings are correct, they seemed as though they were going in circles as if they were in a loop.  
  
"We seem to be lost" said Fuu as she sat inside a cage with Minako and Ranma, Tamahome was inside a different one. "if only I can get free from these chains!" said an angry Ranma "There's nothing else we can do but wait" said Minako 'if only my henshin pen were with me' thought Minako.  
  
As the group stopped to try and figure out where they were, a strange figure was watching over them from the treetops. The figure held out a golden staff and a card with "The Time" written on it. The figure then hit the card with the stop then as the staff hit the card, the place turned yellow and everything stopped. The figure went inside the 2 cages and set the girls and Tamahome free. Then everything turned back to normal again as the figure headed back to the trees.  
  
"What the!??" exclaimed Ranma as she found out she was free. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! the witches got away!!!!!!!!!!!" cried one of the guards. "Whaa???" Minako said "I hope you girls know how to fight cause this wont be easy oh and this wil cost extra for turning me into a fugitive" said Tamahome as he went into battle stance. "oh you!!!!!! ggrrrrrr" said an enraged Minako. "Well you have shown your true colors witches" said Korin "Now feel the true ferocity of-" before she could finish her speech Ranma kicked her right in the face "Who's butt ugly now you old bag!" said Ranma "umm miss Ranma I don't think that was a good strategy" said Fuu as Lady Korin got up with one of her boobs hanging from her chest. "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried the 3 girls  
"you've realy done it this time...." said Korin  
  
Taisukun: =vomitting= =To be continued=  



	6. The Escape

*********  
Chapter 6: Back at The Hut  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WITCHES TURNED HER INTO A MOSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Korin's guards as they ran away from her. Korin took 2 large rocks and began to throw them at the 3 girls who are still currently disgusted with what they saw earlier. 'Wow she's rather strong for her body' thought Fuu as she evaded the boulders coming at her. "That'a no girls it's a guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Ranma as she realized that korin's boobs were only water balloons "Hey I thought balloons weren't invented yet" said Minako "well as a matter of fact-" Fuu tried to object "Will you 3 stop chattin' you're in the middle of a hail storm!!!!!" cried Tamahome as he snatched Minako away from the path of another boulder. Minako's eyes glowed as she held on to Tamahome's arms but before she could say something her eyes fell shut and went to sleep.  
  
"Minako wake up!" Minako opened her eyes and found herself back in Tamahome's bed "what are we doing back here?" Minako asked Fuu "I don't know either all I know is that we were fighting that Korin lady and I fell asleep then when I woke up....." "where's Ranma and Tamahome?"Minako interrupted "Well Tamahome went out to buy somethings and Ranma...." "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!" cried a voice from the bathroom. Minako and Fuu immediately ran to there and saw Ranma naked and screaming. "AHHH TOO HOT! TOO HOT!!!!" said Ranma "what is?" asked Fuu "The water it's too hot!!!!!" cried Ranma "ofcourse it's too hot half-wit! you boiled it too much and why should you even bathe in that hot water?" asked Minako as she looked on Ranma's naked female body 'Haruka would have loved this!'though Minako. "Well perhaps you should just stick to cold water?" suggested Fuu "oh ok" said Ranma as the 2 left the bathroom "that's odd why can't I change back into a guy?" said Ranma as she splashed some water on her head.   
  
"I'm back!!!" cried Tamahome as he opened the door. "Oh you!" said Minako "I borrowed some clothes from Maria for you I hope they fit" said Tamahome as she handed Minako and Fuu some clothes. "Where's the other one?" asked Tamahome "oh miss Ranma is bathing" said Fuu "Thank you for helping us" said Minako "Well you girls do owe me more cash than the emperor has concubines you know?" said Tamahome "why you swindling!!!!!!!! damn that's it I'm outta here!" said Minako angrily. "I wouldn't go out there if I were you the emperor may have already offered a reward for our heads" said Tamahome "at least wear these clothes" Tmahome came up to her and offered her the clothes "I thought they would look good on you" "Where did you get those?" asked Fuu as she took the green robe "oh it's maria's she has lots of clothes " answered Tamahome.   
  
An hour later Minako, Ranma and Fuu were all dressed in ancient Chinese robes of white(minako), red(Ranma) and Green(Fuu) "perfect!" said Tamahome "we'd never be able to thank you sir" said Fuu. "Oh it's nothing just make sure you-" Tmahome was interupted "Ok ! you witches are surrouned come out with your hands up!!!!" shouted a voice from outside.  
  
"It seems Lady Korin has escaped the loop card" said a voice from behind them. The girls turned around and saw a blue haired guy with a mask. "forgive my intrusion my name is Chichiri keeper of the clow cards"  
said the guy "Clow what?" asked Ranma "now is not the time for questions we must go before they raid the house" said Chichiri. They were about to run until,  
  
  
Taisukun: Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well I cut it you'll have to wait again for the next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****************************  
A.N. well it's been a very long time since I last posted a Chapter and it mught also be another long time before I put in the next hehe. (sorry for the inconvenience)  
***next  
--Loyalties are put to the test as an allies capture proves to be another's undoing.  
--the true reason for their encounters are revealed. 


	7. The Lady in Blue

*************  
Chapter 7: The Big Bad Girl in Blue  
  
Taisukun: As we last see our heroes, they were....um..... ....hey you read the last one anyway read it for yourself!!!! oh well here goes....  
  
"Hey the door is locked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried out Chichiri  
"hey I've read your Manga before why don't you use your cloak!" said Minako  
"I can't the battery is low!" said Chichiri  
"They've invented batteries??" said Ranma  
"Have locks even been invented in these times yet" said Fuu   
"Oh it's just a damn lock! hey pony-tail boy! this is your house! where's your key!?" said Ranma  
"What's a key?" asked a confused Tamahome  
"Oh never mind I'll break it down!!!" said Ranma  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a serious Chichiri  
  
Ranma kicked the door with all her masculine might but... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" cried Ranma "but it's only wood!!!" Ranma said with tears in her eyes. "It is wood but it is being magicked!" said Chichiri  
  
"Magicked by what?" said Minako but before Chichiri could answer, the door exploded "well that answers my question!" a lady with long light blue hair, wearing a blue outfit was standing at the door "Aluminum Siren!!" said both Minako and Chichiri.  
  
"you know her?" asked Chichiri "Know her? we killed her!!...well technically" answered Minako.  
  
"You've been studying Slayer!!" said Siren "Slayer?!" said Minako "who me? oh by the way nice intro! can you do the team rocket one form me?" suddenly, Siren waved her hand at them, then they were suddenly pushed back by an unkown force. Along with was the little hutt which is now a pile rubble.  
  
"Gee I hope they've already invented insurance here" said Fuu  
"Siren seems to have changed"said minako  
"Boy that makes me hungry" Siren said.  
"no she hasn't changed at all" said Minako  
  
Suddenly, a figure arose from the rubble-it was Korin looking angry, very angry.  
"Oh great the soggy boobed wonder" said Ranma  
"why you WITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lady Korin. "No time for her" said Minako as she got up and charged at Sire "Minako!!!" said Ranma "Miss Minako!!!" cried Fuu.  
  
Minako and Siren began to fight. Minako kicked Siren on the head but Siren doged and punched her stomach, then chopped her back. Minako fell to the ground but got up again in a Buffy The Slayer type manner and kept on fighting. "Wow she looks just like Buffy" said Fuu   
  
Suddenly, Korin punched Fuu from the back "you're mine this time witch!" said Korin. "Get off her you mutant!!!!!!!!" shouted Ranma as she kicked Korin away. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??????!!!!!!!!!" screamed Korin "ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" suddenly , a legion of soldiers lunged at them. "Well it's time to PARTY!!!!!!" shouted Tamahome as he attacked the soldiers.  
  
The fight was pretty wild. Ranma kept on fighting Korin while Minako fought Aluminum Siren. Fuu, who stayed behind Chichiri, kept on bashing soldiers' head with a pot. Chichiri used magic to throw away soldiers. Tamahome also fought soldiers.  
  
"I don't have any other choice...." said Tamahome as he got a card from his pocket"MOVE CARD!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he slammed his staff on the card.  
  
A strong gold light suddenly engulfed all of them. When it faded away, Minako, Ranma, Fuu and Tamahome found themselves inside a strange cave but something is wrong: Where is Chichiri?  
  
Taisukun: Chichiri, the tribe has spoken! kiddiing! well next time on Curious Play: Chichiri is held captive, while to enemies team-up to get rid of the girls. well that's it if you don't see the next chapter, you're gonna have to wait again MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************  
there's chapter 7 you'll have to wait for 8 again sorry. 


	8. Into the Cat Cave

******************  
Chapter 8: The Legend of the Slayers  
  
  
"Gee thank you very much for the food!!" said a very happy Aluminum Siren as she munched happilly at all the food in front of her.  
  
TAISUKUN: If you remember last time, Tama and the gang were surrounded by a bunch of soldiers led by Lady Korin(otherwise known to you Fushigi Yuugi people as Nuriko). As they tried to escape, they were ambushed by an enemy called Aluminum Siren (previously known as SAILOR Aluminum Siren for all Sailor Moon fans). The guys escaped with the help of Chichiri but unfortunately Chichiri was left behind. =now here's what you don't know!= Chichiri was eventually captured by Korin and taken to the palace. Aluminum Siren, took the opportunity to make a deal with Korin for them to team-up to hunt down the other 4. =See? I am a good narrator!! hehe!!!=  
  
"Anyway, let's get down to business Siren!" said Korin as she stood in front of the eating Aluminum Siren.  
  
"Wow I can't believe I get to eat in your room! I thought all this time that you're Gay but it turns out you are just a bisexual!" said Siren as she drank some wine.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" asked a furious Korin.  
  
"Oh well if you're gonna take a chance on me forget it if you don't want your bones crushed!" said Siren.  
"WHY YOU---" Korin was interupted, "Well you better ask that masked fellow where he took his friends that's the only way we'll ever know!" said a now serious Siren.  
  
"That's more like it" said Korin "Soon we'll capture them and victory will be mine MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Korin.  
  
'Yeah and the world will be mine too' thought Siren "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Korin "Huh? for victory of course!" answered Siren.  
  
"Hey I never got to ask you why do you hate them by the way?" asked Korin again. "Wha-? umm...... Those things don't matter to you..." said Siren as she waved her hand in a Jedi mind trick sort of way "...... you are content on knowing I'm at your side.....", "Yes Master!" said Korin in a zombie-ish accent "........you will get me some more wine and turkey!!!!" Siren continued "More Turkey!!!!!" said Korin in a zombie kind of way. Korin then left for Siren's orders.  
  
Siren was about to laugh evily when Korin came back "would you like fries with that?" Korin asked. "Yeah sure take it easy on the salt!" replied Siren.   
  
Meanwhile, in a cave somewhere:  
  
"Hey where are we?" asked Ranma  
"It's very dark!" said Fuu  
"I know we should stick toge- YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tamahome screamed.  
"Touch me again and you're dead!" said Minako.  
"oh wait! I gotta match here somewhere" said Ranma.  
  
Suddenly, a petite flame appeared before Ranma. "Hey Minako! what big eyes you have! oh cool facial hair!" Ranma said as she spoke to the person in front of her. Then someone taps her back. Ranma turns around.  
  
"I'm right here half-witt!"said Minako from behind  
"but if you're there then who's.........OH! Fuu!!!" Ranma said.  
"Umm Fuu's right behind me" said Tamahome.  
Then Ranma receives another tap behind her "Umm excuse me...." said the hairy figure "...do you happen to be from Tokyo?"  
  
"You know about Tokyo?" asked Fuu.  
"Yeah! born and bred there!" said Minako.  
"Hey cool! a talking Cat!" said Tamahome.  
"C-c-C-CA-ca-CAT!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma immediately jumped to Fuu's arms then fainted. as she did the light from the match dissapeared as well. But suddenly, the whole cave was illuminated with strange bright lights. "Wow!!! just like every Christmas!!!!" said Minako "Christmas? what's that?" said Tamahome. "Ummm.......guys!" Said Fuu ,trembling "Miss Ranma doesn't feel so light!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "OH!!!" said Minako and Tamahome as they took the half-dead Ranma away from the trembling Fuu.   
  
"you think we shoul wake her up?" asked Fuu.  
"Nahh! it's more peaceful this way!" said Minako.  
  
"my name is Jin-Po" said the big human-like cat who was wearing a Majin Buu type outfit (DBZ) "welcome to Taisukun's lair! well at least one of them the HQ is at that other mountain but who cares!? you're here! let's go!"  
  
"Where?" Fuu asked Minako.  
"Beats me! There's only one way to find out" said Minako.  
  
So the 4 of them followed Jin-Po through the cave 'I hope that Chichiri dude's OK' thought Tamahome as he walked with Ranma on his back.  
  
TAISUKUN: And so Minako, Fuu, Tamahome and Ranma cautiously follows Jin-Po, a mysterious cat through the cave of the unknown. While Aluminum Siren and Lady Korin begin their hunt for them. But where is Chichiri? All that and more will be revealed on the next chapters: (9)The Rescue and(10)The Drunken Frat Party plus, Be on the look-out for me!!! yeah me i'm commin' soon so when this turns into a movie I'll be best supporting actress MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh yeah since I'll be on the next chapter. there will be a guest host hey i can't do 2 things at once you know??!!  
  
************  
That's it for now, chapters 9 and 10 are underway and should be posted at the same time as each other and please review if you like it. 


	9. The Rescue

***********  
Chapter 9: The Rescue  
  
  
MOKONA: PU PU PU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pu pu pupupupu, pupu pu pupupupupu! pupu pupu pu pupupuuuuuuuuu!  
  
MEOWTH: Hey there! I'm Meowth you might remember me from the pokemon series! Oh and this is Mokona, he's from the Magic Knight Rayearth series, If you're wonderin' why we're here, it's because we are the substitute hosts/narrators for this chapter!! Anyway, let me translate what Mokona said: Previously, The guys found themselves in a mysterious cave where they found a huge cat named Jin-po. Jin-po seemed to be a friendly character who knew what was going on.  
  
MOKONA: Pupupupu puuuuuuuuuu!! pu pupupu!  
  
MEOWTH: yeah I was just getting to that! Little do our heroes know, Their arch-enemy Aluminum Siren, who attacked them earlier, has taken control of Lady Korin and are now allies on the search for them.  
  
MOKONA: Pu pupupupu pupupupuuuu!!!!!!!!   
  
MEOWTH: well then without further adue! here's chapter 9: The Rescue oh yeah and vote for us for permanent narrators when you review!  
  
  
*~  
The cave was huge. Minako, Fuu, Ranma and Tamahome were following the mysterious Jin-Po. Ranma, was still unconcious and was being carried by Tamahome.   
  
"I've heard of people being afraid of cats but this is just ridiculous!" said Minako.  
"What can we do? that's Ms. Ranma" said Fuu  
"Hey! Catman!! How much further till we get there!?" Minako shouted.  
"Not much further" said Jin-Po.  
"He said that 4 hours ago" said Tamahome.  
"Now where have I heard this before?" Fuu asked herself.  
"If I knew we were gonna do this much walking, I could've brought my running shoes" said Minako.  
"How about food!" Ranma said in her sleep.  
"Even in her sleep she still keeps on babbling! How do you shut her up!?" exclaimed Tamahome.  
"Beats me! I only met her like..........hey how long have we been here anyway?" Minako said.  
"8 chapters I guess" Fuu said "7 if you discount chapter 1, this is our 9th!"  
"Cut the crap! I'm hungry!" said Minako.  
"Wow for a girl with your figure! you sure think allot about food!" said Tamahome.  
"I'm sure you'd think allot about food to when you haven't eaten for a week! dumbass!" Minako said.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"what was that??!!" said Fuu.  
"That would be my stomach" Tamahome and Minako said together.  
"Mine too" Ranma has awaken.  
"Is the cat gone?" asked Ranma.  
  
Suddenly a beam of yellow light hit Ranma's head. The light came from Jin-po's spoon.  
"That will create an illusion that i'm not a cat" said Jin-po.  
  
Ranma blinked. "Oh hey there Mr. Pig" said Ranma  
"well I didn't say it was perfect" Jin-po said.  
  
Jin-Po suggested that they take a break and then pulled out a large blanket from his back. He spread out the blanket and clapped 3 times. Suddenly, food appeared all over the blanket. Minako, Ranma, Fuu and Tamahome's eyes all widened and sparkled with drool falling down the mouths of 3 of them (take a wild guess who) chicken, burgers, sushi, steak, roast pig, salad, ice cream, lasagna, curry, rice, and more food (some they didn't even know what to call) appeared. The 4 of them gave Jin-po a passionate hug as a sign of thanks. Afterwards, they all ate.  
  
Meanwhile back at the palace, inside the dungeon, 2 women were torturing a prisoner. "Tell us already" said Aluminum Siren. "Yeah this is hurting you more than it's hurting us" said Korin.   
  
The man they were torturing had blue hair, it was Chichiri! "I won't tell you anything!" said Chichiri. "Well you asked for it" said Siren. She then held up her hand and bolts of black lightning came out of her fingers and attacked the chained monk. Chichiri's scream echoed throughout the palace.  
  
Back at the cave, Minako and the gang finished their meal and carried on their way. a few hours later, they reached an opening. When they got there, they saw a beautiful valley with a lake that had a small island with a temple at the center.   
  
Fuu drank some of the water from the lake "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fuu said with a strange expression.  
  
"Fuu what's wrong is the water poisoned?" asked Ranma.  
"This is the most refreshing water I've had my whole life!!!!!!" said Fuu.  
Minako takes a sip as well. she too felt very pleasent. Then followed Tamahome and Ranma. They were of course also very pleased. "This water is enchanted so that it will remain fresh and never spoil. Only those with pure intensions can come to this valley" said Jin-po. "You mean swindler-guy has pure intensions? If i didn't know better I'd say he's already planning where to put his resort" Minako said. "Hey that's harsh!!" said Tamahome "besides, the bottled water industry would be much easier than a resort!" Everyone else: sweat-drop. 'Wow he also knows about bottled water! the chinese realy were smart!' thought Fuu.  
  
After a short drinking session, Jin-po lead the group to a small boat with wings. They board the boat which suddenly moved all by itself and floated toward the small island where a little girl was waiting.  
  
When they arrived the girl blocked them. she was wearing a strange cloak over her head so she couldn't be identified. "You shall not pass" said the girl.  
  
"nyan-nyan, these are the 3 slayers" said Jin-po.  
"I know but Taisukun'd orders! They are not to be permitted in unless they have with them the master of clow." said Nyan-nyan.  
"Oh you mean Chichiri" said Ranma.  
"yes" said Nyan Nyan.  
"then we'll have to go get him so that we can finally go home." said Minako (Jin-po explained that Taisukun holds their solution on the way).  
"He's probably being held captive at the palace" said Tamahome.  
  
"Right suzaku star warrior" said a voice. 'now where have i heard that word before' thought Minako. "You must first prove yourselves worthy and rescue The card holder Chichiri." said the voice. "This is the only chance you'll get for you to go back to your world. Tamahome you will stay on this island"  
"but..." Tamahome tried to protest.  
"This is their test not yours"  
"How will we rescue him without the right weapons" asked Minako.  
Then 3 little orbs came out of nowhere and went inside each of them.  
  
Ranma was hit by a red orb and she opened her eyes to a red space where she stood naked.  
  
"Ranma Saotomei"  
  
"who said that?" asked Ranma  
  
"I give you the power to stop time"  
  
"Stop time?"  
  
"and the gift of flight"  
  
"flight....... i know what to do"  
  
Fuu was hit by a green orb and she opened her eyes to a green space where she stood naked.  
  
"Fuu Hououji"  
  
"yes?" said Fuu.  
  
"you are to inherit the ability to sense danger"  
  
"sense danger?"  
  
"you are also to gain the power of teleportation and healing"  
  
"teleportation? but how can I.........I understand perfectly"  
  
Minako was hit by a white orb and she opened her eyes to a white space where she stood naked.  
  
"Minako Aino"  
  
"Who..Who are you?" asked Minako.  
  
"I bless you with the power to move objects with your mind"  
  
"Telekinesis?"  
  
"as well as extraordinary fighting skills"  
  
"skills..........that's it? of course"  
  
  
The three of them opened their eyes and realised that they were not in the valley anymore. They wereactually within the palace walls. Their outfits also changed. They were now wearing strange armour (like the ones Fuu wore on MKR when they awakened Windom).   
  
"Well let's do this guys" said Minako  
The other 2 nodded in agreement. They proceeded within the palace until they saw 2 guards guarding the doors.  
  
"Ranma, stop time" said Minako.  
"Yes ma'am" said Ranma As she snapped her fingers, everything around them froze.  
  
The 3 opened the door and carried on to the dungeon. They were guided by Fuu's instincts which proved to be right when they reached a hallway where chichiri could be heard screaming.  
  
"That's him, we must help him!" said Ranma as she stopped time in the entire dungeon.  
"C'mon let's go!" said Minako  
  
They ran towards the torture room and immediately untied Chichiri. Fuu used her healing power to heal him. Suddenly time continued to flow and Aluminum Siren and Lady Korin took notice of them.   
  
"The witches!!" shouted Korin.  
"So you got your powers!" Siren smiled "well then time to battle!" Siren sent a shockwave that pushed the 4 of them back.   
  
Chichiri was healed but he still had to get his stuff (staff, clow cards etc.). "Fuu teleport us out of here!" said Minako "I can't I still need time ti recharge!" said Fuu "Me too i can only.... yeah i could!" Ranma said as she flew towards Siren and gave her a high kick.   
  
"Fuu! take Chichiri and get his stuff then get out of here! we'll meet at the hutt!" Minako shouted to Fuu. "Ok" Fuu said as she and Chichiri ran towards the exit.  
  
Ranma started another physical bout against the superstrong Lady Korin. While Minako kept on throwing miscelaneous items via telekinesis towards Siren who kept on destroying anything that came her way. When she ran out of things to throw, Minako fought her using martial arts.   
  
"Minako let's get out of here!" said Ranma as she was being strangled by Korin.   
Minako gave Siren a punch in the face before using her powers to break down the wall.   
"C'mon let's go!" shouted Minako as she used her powers again to throw Siren and Korin to the wall. Ranma then used her powers of flight and carried Minako out of the palace.   
  
"Damn you witches!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Korin as she watched the 2 leave.  
  
Ranma and Minako were flying above a mountain path on their way to Tamahome's hutt when they saw Fuu and Chichiri on the road waving at them. Ranma immediately landed with Minako at her hand. Chichiri looked as good as new due to Fuu's healing power.   
  
"We figured they'd go to the hutt looking for us so I told Fuu to go here instead." said Chichiri.  
"Good Fuu, can you teleport us back to the valley?" said Minako.  
"So you've already made it to the valley huh? of course! how else could you get your powers" said Chichiri.  
"Ok" said Fuu. She then closed her eyes.  
~a few moments later~  
"Hey!!!!!!!! is this some sort of a joke?????????? do it already!!" said Ranma.  
"I'm trying to but it won't work!" said Fuu.  
"What do you mean it won't work? it's gotta work!" protested Ranma.  
"She's right! Ranma" Minako said "mine won't work either" Minako waved her hand at a rock but it didn't move. Ranma tried to fly but everytime she jumped she just fell to the ground.  
"Something weird is going on" said Fuu.  
  
"Damn right there is ladies!"said a voice.  
The girls looked behind them and were surprised to find that...............  
  
MOKONA: Pu pu pupuuuuuuuu!  
MEOWTH: Translation-To be continued! Hehe well sorry for the sudden cut you'll just have to wait 'till chapter 10. Well thanks for reading! we'll be here on Chapter 10. Please review and state that you like us yeah! Meowth and Mokona as your favourite narrators so Taisukun can just stay as an actor-tress hey what is Taisukun's gender anyway?  
MOKONA: Pu pu pupu pupu pupupupupuuu!  
MEOWTH: Meowth that's right!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
****************  
A.N.= Well that's chapter 9! and we're still not halfway through the story heck, the plot hasn't even been revealed yet although this is the longest chapter so far but you can expect even longer ones in the future. Well I hope you like it please review I'm open to sugestions on the storyline. Hey maybe I can make a sequel yeah this time it's post Fushigi Yuugi and Tama's with Miaka although that would give out allot of drama and tension between ****** and Miaka. As you can see, the powers are indeed based on Charmed and took a cornier turn. plus it's a bit more serious than the previous chapters. If you hate what happened, mail me or post your suggestions on the review. Oh and who do you like better? Taisukun or Meowth and Mokona? Plus, which anime characters would you like to see I mean read in the story? I'm also thinking of putting in a 4th slayer what do you think? well if you'd like to answer any of these questions, put in the review! thanks! 


	10. Tasuki's peeps

**********************  
Chapter: 10: Tasuki and the 401 Thieves  
  
MEOWTH: Hey there! I'm called Meowth! Mokona and Taiitsukun are off today so I'm here alone. Last time, Minako, Ranma and Fuu were given magical new powers, which they used to rescue Chichiri from the hands of the evil Aluminum Siren. Well on this chapter, the girls finally get to abuse their magical powers and then suffer the consequences........and the benefits. Well on with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Minako, Ranma, Fuu and Chichiri found themselves surrounded by hordes of bandits. They tried their powers but it was useless.  
  
"They must have a sorcerror with them!" said Chichiri "My cards won't work either"  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" said the man who seemed to be their leader. He had fiery red hair and you could faintly make out a fang sticking out of his mouth "seems you just lost the circus kids"  
  
Then, all the bandits laughed out loud.  
  
"I don't get it" said Minako "was that supposed to make us laugh? 'coz I really don't get it"  
  
"Hey red! nice fan!" shouted Ranma "just a little more make-up and you can pass as a courtesan on the Moulin Rouge! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Is it me? or have their standards go way too high that I can't reach it" said Minako "OKAY!!!!!!!!!!1 enough corny jokes! we all know what this would lead to! let's just get it over with"  
  
"What does this lead to miss Minako?" asked Fuu.  
  
"let's see, we take all your belongings.." said the red-haired guy "then we get to take home the 3 of you yeah I can live with that now let us get it over with indeed" he smiled.  
  
"No...." Minako said "I was thinking more of we get to kick your butts, take your money home, and the really cute ones, if any, with them hehe"  
  
"Now your talking MY language blondie!" said Ranma  
  
"don't call me that" Minako told Ranma.  
  
"Can't we all just flip a coin and see who's conditions are met?" suggested Chichiri.  
  
"Ok then" said Minako and the red-haired guy.  
  
~moments later~  
  
"Me and my big mouth!" said Tasuki as he was tied to a stick carried by 2 bandits. They were all captured, obviously, Minako lost the bet.   
  
"I told you we should've kicked their asses when we had the chance" Ranma told Fuu. They were in a cage being carried by bandits. Minako on the other hand, was tied up and riding with the red-haired leader. Her mouth was covered.  
  
They were brought to a fortress somewhere in the mountains. Ranma, Fuu and Chichiri wereall with the other bandits who began to have a little feast. "I saw some magic stickers on the way in" Chichiri said "they must be the reason why our powers won't work"  
  
"Oh you mean those 'vote for Taitsukun for permanent narrator' stickers?" said Fuu  
  
"Yup, those" said Chichiri  
  
"I wonder where they took blondie" Ranma said.  
  
~in another room~  
  
"LET ME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Minako.   
  
"Shut up blondie!" said the Red Haired guy. He was now dressed in a different robe like the on e they use in..............oops! (what happens next will completely be told by the dialougues formal narration will be continued when conditions are suitable)  
  
Minako: Hey hey!!!!!!!!!!! what are you doing!? i barely even know you!? well you are cute and I may have had dreams about this but.......Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Red-Haired Bandit Leader: Ok if it would make you feel better, My name is Tasuki alright? Tasuki!  
  
Minako: Yeah ok but where are the flowers? the candies? the midnight serenades? The white wedding? the doomed cruise ship? the car in the cargo hold? the part where we 'fly'? the part where I wear a diamond necklace and I tell you to draw me wearing this and only this???  
  
Tasuki: You are weird! that's turning me off! maybe it is too soon! Oh God what am I saying?  
  
Minako: Wow you're a bandit and you don't know anything about doing it? well ok i'll teach you first, untie me.  
  
Tasuki:ok   
  
Minako: then you rip their clothes off!!! like this hehe nice chest then,   
  
Minako gets the ropes then ties Tasuki up. "Well i'm running on a tight schedule see ya!" said Minako as she scooted towards the door hitting the guards with the swinging doors "oops sorry didn't know you were there gota go rescue the others!" Minako said as she ran away.  
  
"Damn you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tasuki. "huh? who are you?" a dark figure was standing in the window. Then... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
Minako entered the room where the others were held captive and was surprised to find that all the men were sleeping.  
  
"ok did I miss something?" Minako said.  
  
"You sure did!" said Ranma "we kinda served them with wine, lots and lotsa wine! oh by the way, how'd it go with red-head?"  
  
"Lets' just say he didn't have the balls for it hehe" Minako answered.  
  
"We burned all the stickers! we can use our powers now!" Said Fuu  
  
"Good!" said Minako.  
  
"Not so fast slayers!" shouted a voice  
  
"Hey that ain't Tasuki!" said Minako.  
  
"LOOKOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tasuki shouted. Suddenly Tasuki went flying towards them then hitting the wall instead. "Ouch!" Tasuki said.  
  
The figure emerged with great power. Lightning was flowing out of it's cloaked body. It's head was hidden by a hood. "Give in to the dark side" it said.  
  
"By all means Darth!" said Ranma.  
  
"Fuu get us out of here!" Minako said seriously.  
  
"Take me with you!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tasuki.  
  
Fuu looked at Minako. "oh alright take him to!" Minako said.  
  
Suddenly with a bunch of glowing thingies, Minako, Ranma, Fuu, Chichiri and Tasuki dissappeared.   
  
MEOWTH: And so our happy little bunch of heroes escaped the wrath of the Darth Vadery/ Grim Reapery/ Ghost of Christmas Futurey figure which came out of nowhere what's going on? well you're about to find out on the next chapter! see you then!!  
  
~*~*  
A.N. I know this was supposed to be titled 'the Drunken Frat Party' but due to certain complications, A.K.A. The Lazy Bug, The schapter had to be resized to time with the author's batteries that's all! Ciao Ciao!!!! 


	11. The Mission Revealed

*******************  
  
Chapter 11:The Legend of The 9 Spheres  
  
The cold mountain air rushed through an empty cave as Fuu, Minako, Ranma, Tasuki, Chichiri and Tamahome stood with querries circling their minds.  
  
They arrived at the cave only to find a passed-out Tamahome lying at the base of the lake.  
  
"Uh, four-eyes," Ranma said to Fuu "are you sure this is the right place?"   
  
"Yes I am certain Ms. Ranma," Fuu said "I envisioned the place exactly the way it was"  
  
Tamahome then began to take off his clothes.  
  
"Uh what are you doing?" asked Minako  
  
"The only way to find out what happened is if we swim to that island in the middle of the lake" answered Tama.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!???!?!?!? No way I'm swiming there!" exclaimed Tasuki  
  
"SHHHHUUUUT UUUUP!" exclaimed Ranma as she hit him on the head with a pan.  
  
"I didn't know you had a pan" said Minako.  
  
"hehe me neither" said Ranma.  
  
"I think you hit him too hard Ms. Ranma" Fuu said, pointing to Tasuki "he seems to be unconcious"  
  
"I'll just carry him then" said Ranma as she flexed her female muscles.  
  
"So you guys coming?" said Tamahome, topless...  
  
'OoOoOoOoOhHhHhHhHhH!!! what a bea-U-Ti-Ful body!!!!!!' thought Minako, blood rushing through her nose.  
  
Minako jumps rather skimpilly into the water with Tamahome....dirty thoughts rushing through her brain.  
  
"Is it necessary for us to take our clothes off or is this a guy thing?" asked Ranma  
  
"no not at all you can keep 'em on if you like" said Tamahome.  
  
"Uh excuse me" interrupted Chichiri "I have a suggestion"  
  
"Oh put a sock in it mask-boy" Ranma shouted as she carried Tasuki on her back and started to swim.  
  
"ok" said Chichiri as he sat down watching at all 5 of them go swimming to the middle of the lake "three.....two.....one"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a collective scream was heard in the water as the five people, Minako, Fuu, Tamahome, Ranma and a now awake Tasuki saw something rise up the water.  
  
Tasuki:"I'm on WAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!"   
  
Ranma:"That's a huge-"  
  
Fuu: "Jinkies!"  
  
Minako: "This wasn't in the script!"  
  
Tamahome: "EVERYBODY SWIIIIIIIIM!!!!!"  
  
The five began to swim for their lives well four actually, Tasuki was still on Ranma's back.   
  
A huge serpent-like animal rose from the waters.  
  
"Hey I can stand up" said Fuu as she she stood up in the water.  
  
"WATER! WATER! WATER!" screamed Tasuki as he held on to Ranma's.....ummm.....well......his hands wandered off........well here's what happened:  
  
Ranma: "You...you....you.....you...YOU PERVEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRTTTTTT!!!!!!!"  
  
Flash  
  
BOOM  
  
Flash  
  
BANG  
  
Flash  
  
BOING  
  
Tasuki went flying into the monsters mouth "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tasuki as he found himself smack in the mouth of the serpent trying to hold the top of its mouth from closing in on him.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tasuki.  
  
Tamahome: "He screams like a girl"  
  
Ranma: "Are you sure that guy tried to do it with you?"  
  
Minako: "Come to think of it I'm not really into effeminate men"  
  
Fuu: "Aren't we supposed to save him?"  
  
Tamahome: "Look! The monster just swallowed him!"  
  
Minako: "Do we save him now?"  
  
Ranma: "Look! it's choking!"  
  
Fuu: "It looks like it's gonna...."  
  
Everyone: "EEEEEEEEEWWWWW"  
  
Minako: "Oh Look! he's alive!"  
  
Ranma: "Why do I feel sorry for the monster?"  
  
Tamahome: "Look the monster's wriggling!...oh wait it just died"  
  
Ranma: "Look, the buffoon is celebrating"  
  
Fuu: "So the monster is made of the water from the lake! that's why it became shallow all of a sudden"  
  
Minako: "So now that it's dead it becomes water again?"  
  
Fuu: "judging from that tidal wave heading straight for Mr. Bandit, yeah"  
  
Ranma: "Look! he's screaming again"  
  
Minako: "Here comes the wave"  
  
Everyone: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!"  
  
Tamahome: "That's gotta hurt"  
  
Minako: "Look he's screaming in the water"  
  
Tamahome: "So anybody want to save that dude? I can do it at a cheap price"  
  
Ranma: "Just throw him a stick or something"  
  
Minako: "he looks like he's sinking now"  
  
Ranma: "Oh alright I'll save him"  
  
Ranma headed straight for the water and in a matter of minutes, a fainted Tasuki was lying on the floor in front of them.  
  
"You guys think we should do mouth to mouth?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Nah he seems fine anyway" said Minako  
  
"He's passed out again" said Tamahome "Where'd you find this dude anyway"  
  
"Long story..." said Minako  
  
"Uh guys..." said Chichiri "...something tells me the palace and Jin-Po are gone"  
  
"WHat is it Chichiri?" said Minako  
  
"I found this letter on the ground with this little box"  
  
"what does it say?  
  
The Letter:  
  
To the three heroes,   
  
If you read this letter, this means you have successfully found your way back. You must now fullfill the prophecy and unlock the great goddess Almalexia by collecting the 9 spheres of Heaven. In this box is the first shpere. Make your way to Presea, the smith to the north. She will know what to do and where the others are.  
  
p.s.  
  
this the only way y'all can get back home  
  
Ranma: "oh boy....9 spheres"  
  
Minako: "this is gonna be one long fanfic........" 


	12. The Big Door

**************************  
  
Chapter 12: Presea's Hair 'Em  
  
The skies have opened up once more to see our ahem...heroes hiking through forest...and more forest....and more forest.... all the way in the hopes of finding their way to this so called Presea.  
  
"GRRRRRRR.....how many more miles of forest do we have to freakin' walk through to get to this Presea person?" asked an obviously irritated Ranma.  
  
"Well they told us to head north" said Minako "so we're heading north!"  
  
"I wonder what this sphere is for?" asked Fuu as she held a shining purple sphere.  
  
"Maybe it'll give us more powers!" said Ranma  
  
"I wonder how much that thing is worth?" asked Tamahome  
  
"Probably a lot" said Tasuki  
  
"Put a crap in it bandit!" shouted Ranma.  
  
As it turns out, Tasuki, the bandit, has been held hostage by the group so now he walks with a rope around his arms pulled by Ranma.  
  
"the name is Tasuki lesbo!" Tasuki said  
  
"What did you say?" Ranma said  
  
"um....nuthin'" said Tasuki  
  
"How far is it from the nearest lake?" Ranma teased  
  
"Oh will you two stop it!? that's 30th time you two said the exact same freakin' dialogue!" shouted Minako  
  
"what? he started it!" said Ranma  
  
Meanwhile back at the cave, Aluminum Siren and Korin have arrived and has begun investigating the whereabouts of their enemies.  
  
Siren: "They're on their way to Presea"   
  
Korin: "How do you know that?"  
  
Siren: "I know stuff....hmmm....all this evil-viallainy investigating is making me hungry, slave! get me a sandwich"  
  
Korin: "Yes master!" with hypnotic swirls on her eyes.  
  
Siren: "That obedience potion did me good hehe"  
  
At the forest somewhere north, Minako, Chichiri, Ranma, Tasuki, Fuu and Tamahome, continue walking.  
  
Fuu continues to lead the way using a small compass.  
  
Fuu's thoughts: 'Oh dear, I hope we get there soon I'm beginning to feel a bit tired'  
  
Tamahome right behind her.  
  
Tamahome's thoughts: 'Memo to self: no more saving weird girls from weird places in uniforms'  
  
Minako struggling to keep up after Tamahome.  
  
Minako's thoughts: 'Man that's a cute butt he's got there! What am I thinking? I'm the Goddess of love! I should be able to bag much cuter and more sensetive, romantic men...'  
  
Ranma is right behind her.  
  
Ranma's thoughts: 'Gee I've never notived how bouncy my boobies were before!'  
  
Tasuki tied behind her.  
  
Tasuki's thoughts: 'I want my mommy'  
  
Chichiri levitates right behind them.  
  
Chichiri's thoughts: 'So far everyone's stepped on animal poo exept for me'  
  
"Guys I think we're here" said Fuu  
  
they all found themselves in front of a huge door in the middle of the forest...no building...just a door.  
  
"Wow!" Minako said "Umm do we knock?"  
  
Tamahome kocked on the door three times and suddenly, the door rumbled. the ground began to shake and slowly a face began to appear in the middle of the huge door.  
  
The face was made of iron and looked like a tiger with diamonds lining its face as stripes and eyes of sparkling rubies all embeded in the iron door.  
  
All 6 of them felt scared in a way but as things go in this world nothing really surprised them.  
  
Door: "Who disturbs my sluuuuumber?"  
  
The door spoke in a rather hard voice resembling the sound of thunder.  
  
Chichiri: "It is I Chichiri, we come seeking the great smith Presea!"  
  
Door: "Hmmmmm.....for what purpose?"  
  
Fuu: "We were sent by Jin-Po"  
  
Door: "hmmm...women from another world....turn around!"  
  
Ranma: "What?"  
  
Door: "I said turn around! All three of you women!"  
  
Minako, Ranma and Fuu did everything the door told them without hesitation.  
  
Door: "Now twirl!...hmmm...okay now look here....look left....now look right...nice bone structure.....hands on your hips....now wiggle those bootys!...okay you may enter"  
  
Minako, Ranma and Fuu, albeit confused made their way to the door but just as the men followed...  
  
Door: "Uh-uh no honey none of you are getting in!"  
  
Tamahome: "WHAAAAAT?"  
  
Door: "Well you hear me sugar! not with those ugly shirts on!...uh uh take them oooofff!"  
  
Ranma: "Oh my lord, the door is gay!"  
  
Door: "You got that right sistah!...I am flamin' and happenin' baby! tell you what? I'll let pony-tail boy and blue baby in for that cutey with the fang!"  
  
Tasuki: "Me!? you gotta be kidding!"  
  
....moments later....  
  
Fuu: "Are you sure we should've left Mr. Tasuki tied to the door's knob?"  
  
Ranma: "He's a prisoner, that's what they're made for"  
  
Minako, Ranma, Fuu, Tamahome and Chichiri have gone inside the door into a strange hall full of pillars. The smell of insence covered the air and a faint sound of arabian music was heard. As they walked further down the hall the music grew louder until they found themselves right in front of a huge red velvet curtain.  
  
"Oh boy" muttered Ranma as the curtains opened to reveal what seemed to be a huge pool o f steaming water littered with tables of delicious food and what appears to be belly dancers.  
  
"Oh boy indeed" said Tamahome as he stared at each of the beautiful dancers.  
  
"Uh Fuu" said Minako "Are you sure we didn't go too far north?"  
  
"Welcome! Welcome!" shouted a voice from the middle of the pool.  
  
"Hello lovely ladies! nice to meet you I am Presea! owner and manager of this establishment!" said a beautiful young woman wearing what appears to be one long fabric wrapped around her body.  
  
The girls looked up to see a sign that said: 'Presea's Hair'em: Salon and Spa"  
  
Minako: "You're a black smith?"  
  
Presea(suddenly losing the enthusiasm in her voice): "Oh, you're here for that? Oh well..."  
  
with the snap of a finger the place turned into a dark room with rows upon rows of weapons, she also suddenly had a chain mail bikini on.  
  
Presea: "Hi I'm Presea...all mighty blacksmith,we sell 'em, you slash 'em, all daggers are 50% off, free sharpening after when you buy a complete arsenal. All weapons including the cannons are non- refunadable...no credit."  
  
"So what are ya having? we have this brand new excalibur 240 shipped in yesterday, the ultimate in home-defense and status symbol retail price, 100 GPs"  
  
Fuu: "GPs?"  
  
Presea: "Gold pieces, honey, well for the smart gal like you, this bow and arrow here is called the Cumulus 550, can rip the hell out of any armor, even my own, also very handy in close range combat as a spear see? the dual edged sabers on each tip of the bow acount for maximum damage, it is also compatible with my grand arrow set! Spy on your cheating man with this raven-eye arrow, or give cupid a run for his money with the love bug arrow! There's an arrow for every occasion for the bonafied marksman! All for the low low price of 1700 GPs and if you order now...we'll include this..."   
  
Minako: "Umm excuse me lady, we were sent here by Jin-Po? he said you might be able to help us"  
  
Presea: "Jin-Po? well I haven'te seen that cat in years!"  
  
Ranma(on the verge of panicking): "Cat? what cat? where?"   
  
Presea: "Hmmm you're the three girls of the legend! Come come and rest hear for a while we have a lot to talk about...."  
  
Taisukun the narrator: And so the three girls of legend have made their way to Presea the blacksmith...but more mysteries and dangers await them as Aluminum Siren makes her way through the forest. As the plot thickens, the paragraphs finally divided, and the chapters grow longer, will the girls find their way home? 


End file.
